heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-09-11 - Fortune Magazine's Most Powerful Women Summit 2011
Every year for a decade or more, Fortune Magazine has sponsored a convention entitled as its 'Most Powerful Women Summit,' focused largely upon the positions of women in the business world. And every year, invitations are extended to those women felt to be the very icons of that theme: the most powerful women in business from around the United States, and around the world. Tonight is the social gathering, the 'mixer', where all of those in attendance - attendees and panelists alike - join to celebrate the conference, meet each other, and enjoy a fine meel, good music, good company and the chance to network amongst each other. Amongst the panelists this year are the two women who have managed to establish one of the fastest-rising biotech firms in the world. Already, StormDyne Applied Sciences has secured several very lucrative federal contracts, and they have brought to market several very interesting and uniquely profitable product ventures, including the latest 'Butterfly Makeup'. At the moment, the blonde of the pair, Susan Storm, stands in the ballroom wearing an azure blue pantsuit, a pale pink blouse peaking out from the jacket to match the pale pink scarf in her jacket pocket. For tonight's festivities, she has eschewed her usual addition of a long white labcoat. She is sipping a glass of what appears to be white wine, having finished chatting with a few other interested parties. Karen Starr of Starrware Industries is there also. A fast rising company specializing in 'green' technologies in everything ranging from electronics to food production, space exploration technologies, and the biotech industry - the company's motto is "Using Technology to Create a Greener, Cleaner Tomorrow." She's wearing a stylish burgundy pantsuit which tries unsuccessfully, to downplay her more prominant assets. She's here by herself, sipping some champagne and trying to mingle with others who will look at her face first. Fortunately there are plenty of women here given the convention's purpose. She notices Susan Storm, and walks over. "Hi. Susan Storm. I think my secretary tried giving you a call earlier about some possible joint ventures." She smiles. "Karen. Karen Starr?" The smaller, less endowed blonde turns, regarding Starr with curiosity, and no hostility. Some might be put off by Karen's prodigious beauty, or her profound self-confidence. But Susan merely smiles and offers her empty hand to the other woman. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Starr. It is a pity my partner, Janet, isn't here at the moment. It would make discussing such business ventures easier." Janet is the CEO, while Susan is in a rather interesting and even unique position: CRO - Chief Research Officer. She is the head of their R&D division. "I did receive your message, but I have been trying to arrange three schedules to make the meeting possible, and I have not had much luck as yet." She looks across the ballroom for a moment. "Enjoying the conference, thus far?" Karen Starr shakes Susan's hand, then looks around. "Oh it's very interesting. Meeting a lot of nice people. It's nice to get recognized for the business accomplishments for a change." She nods. "Maybe I could invite you and Janet to Starrware one of these days. "I've heard you've been experimenting on fast growing crop growth formulas. Starrware's been working on new uses for biofuels and it just seems a natural fit." She sips her drink. "Really glad that I headquartered in New York. You can really feel the energy of the city here." "The faster growing crops projects are proceeding apace, although at this juncture we're still looking at a minimum of eighteen months to a point of a viable operation outside of lab settings." The protocols established for such a thing are very, very stringent, given the risks to the entire food chain, the world's ecosystem, and humanity itself. Clearly, Susan takes this very seriously. "Still, it would definitely be worth the visit as a possibility to working together. I'll be sure to mention it to Janet." The smaller of the two blondes nods. "The energy of New York is rather undeniable. It is an influence on the entire world, but nowhere else is it as strong as it is here." Karen Starr smiles and thinks for a moment. "Maybe something on a more social setting, like lunch? I know a great sushi place" Yeah, she asks this to a lot of people... but she really likes sushi and has trouble finding people to go with. Susan gives a tiny shrug of her much smaller shoulders. "I wouldn't mind a business lunch. Janet and I both enjoy sushi. Once we can arrange our schedules, let's aim for that." Honestly, though, Susan would find it ludicrous that Karen couldn't find someone go to out to sushi with her. Not that she isn't familiar with the same problem herself, but it's natural to think someone else wouldn't have the same insecurities or issues. Karen Starr nods. "Sounds like a plan then." She takes another sip, then looks around. "Quite the shin dig, isnt it?" "It is quite the event. Janet attended alone last year, and raved about it. So we are here together this year. And she was quite right." Susan clearly thinks highly of her business partner, even if Janet has a bit of a reputation as more fashionista than business mogul. "It is admittedly easier to be taken seriously here than it has been at other gatherings we have attended. You have experienced the same, I expect?" Karen Starr rubs her neck a bit. "More than I'd like to admit." She mocks a guy's tone of voice "Hey baby, would you like to have a merger? Wink wink nod nod?" She shakes her head. "And that's one of the less offensive ones." She looks at Susan. "So... have much of a social life? Most of my time is spent at Starrware. A few other activities and I barely get time to sleep." Susan offers a soft, rueful chuckle at Karen's all-too-accurate rendition. "Let's just say even brilliant men tend to see more of what they'd prefer to own in me than in my mind." She shrugs her shoulders. "I get enough time with Janet. We make a point of going out when we can, though sometimes it's not enough. Still, I think we're both doing alright. Janet sometimes bemoans she cannot find a good man, and I know what she means. But it's not so bad. And I love the work we're doing." Karen Starr nods. "I'm was living in my office until recently, basically. Didn't have time to look for a place in the city. My Marketing VP found me a good apartment - just havent had time to move in. It's still worth it though." She takes an hors d'oevre from a passing waiter. "Got any family?" Susan shakes her head. "We don't live in the office. Janet and I have been roommates since college, and we have a penthouse together in Midtown. It's a very nice place." Of course, her answer to Karen not being moved in would be to ask her why she didn't just let her money take care of the problem, with professional decorators and movers. But she stays out of it, as it is none of her business. "My younger brother, Johnny. He's a test pilot. You?" Karen Starr shrugs. "I have one or two relatives. Cousins and whatnot. I should really be closer with them but, work you know. It keeps me too busy sometimes." Karen's often too hands on everything, not always taking the more practical solution to a problem. "Family is important. But living your life is important too. It should be as much their job to keep in touch with you as it is your job to keep in touch with them." All too often, family relies on the women doing the work of the glue, keeping everyone together. Susan is all too familiar with that. And while she herself takes pleasure in being the glue that holds her friends and loved ones together, it is a burden, and one she recognizes is not for everyone. Karen Starr smiles. "My family, such as it is, tends to be pretty busy also. They do try though. Probably more than a bit my own fault as well." Not realizing how differently Karen's upbringing was compared to her own, Susan can only make an erroneous assumption and act on it, saying "Well, we're raised to believe that's our job, and that it's our fault when we fail. Don't let yourself fall into that trap. But we do have to accept fault where it does truly lie." Personal responsibility is key. Karen Starr pops the hors doevre in her mouth. "Well, I really should get going. Need to keep mingling and all that right? I'm holding you to that business lunch though." She grins and shakes your hand again. Susan takes Karen's hand with a smile. "Please, don't let me keep you. And I will be in touch when I can arrange our schedules to allow for that lunch." It should be fun, the three of them together. Karen Starr heads off to mingle with others in the crowd.